The Eternal Argument
by rubyredroses1
Summary: A second title for the German driver. A second title for the Austrian manufacturer. Another argument between the two Germanic nations.


Hello! Ok, so just to be clear, this one-shot is not written by me. It's written by my brother and just uploaded by me. It's just a random idea for a Germany Austria argument.

Anyway, enjoy! : )

**The Eternal Argument**

Early on the morning of the 2011 Formula 1 Korean Grand Prix, Roderich groggily dragged himself out of his lazy slumber for the sake of seeing his nation's work, the Red Bull RB7, take the glory of gaining a second consecutive Formula 1 World Championship.

Ludwig was already wide awake and ready in the TV room by the start of the 8am race. He'd always be up unbelievably early, even on a Sunday. He'd normally be out training, tidying up or something of the like, however, today would be different. Last week, at Suzuka, Japan he'd watched the race to see his country's, if not the world's best racing driver at the moment, Sebastian Vettel, take his second consecutive Formula 1 World Championship.

Roderich stumbled into the TV room, still half asleep (of course, having a room next to Gilbert's on a Saturday night was less than helpful) and sat himself down on the black leather sofa opposite his German housemate, the 32" TV mounted high on the wall in the middle of the two. The 24 cars had lined up and took off cleanly, the two Germanic nations at the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Around an hour and three quarters later, the top three drivers had taken their places on the podium. Two Red Bull drivers in 1st and 3rd, with the German driver on the top step. Once the formality of the German and Austrian national anthems was complete, Roderich spoke.

"So another great victory for Austrian manufacturing then?" he said with a broad smile on his face. Ludwig thought for a moment, then responded, "Hold on. The driver is German. It's clearly down to how the driver performs on the day and it's the German who always performs best. Not his Australian teammate." He said, leaning forward and pointing to the Austrian opposite.

"Oh? And that German team, BMW performed so well didn't they? Remind me Ludwig, why did they leave the sport? Was it a lack of success while the Austrian Red Bull charged to the front to claim win after win?" Roderich said in his usual understated and unbothered tone, knowing he had that advantage.

"Regardless, that car is more English than Austrian. It was built in Milton Keynes!" Ludwig said, raising his voice to get through to Roderich "And how many championships have been won by your drivers? Four, compared to my nine." Ludwig said, a sense of victory and superiority in his voice.

"Five of those were down to some brilliant cars Feliciano made and two down to Francis, that's an undeniable fact!" Roderich said, standing up to meet and counter the German's argument "And that same driver who won those seven world championships is now racing for a German team and hasn't even finished in the top three yet! Germans don't make good Formula 1 cars, admit it!" Roderich had really raised his voice now, effectively screaming his facts at Ludwig to be sure they got through.

There was a pause filled with silence, which was broken once the Austrian spoke up "Though I suppose it's a team sport, wouldn't you agree?" he said while walking towards the door behind Ludwig. "We'll just have to agree to disagree, ja?" said the deeper voice of the German. Roderich nodded and smiled at him. "Until next year at least I suppose." And with that, the recurring argument was delayed for at least another 12 months.

Ok! So just below there's gonna be a bit of a glossary by my brother to explain a little if you're not very knowledgeable on Formula 1 (like me);

Red Bull RB7- The model name of the car used by the Austrian Red Bull Racing team in 2011.

Suzuka- The name of the circuit where the Japanese Grand Prix is held

The Australian teammate to Sebastian Vettel is Mark Webber

The seven times World Champion is Michael Schumacher


End file.
